powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystical Martial Arts
The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Also Called *Kung Fu Magic *Majikkujutsu *Mystic Martial Arts *Supernatural Martial Arts Capabilities The user can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Applications *Attack Powers *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Defense Powers *Elemental Energy Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Unarmed Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Life-Force Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation **Magic Attacks **Mana Manipulation **Mystic Strike *Specialist Powers *Support Powers Variations *'Alien Martial Arts': Fighting styles that mimic extraterrestrial movements and fighting techniques. May require Alien Physiology. *[[Animalistic Combat|'Animalistic Combat']]: Fighting styles that mimic animal movements. Related to Animal Imitation or Zodiac Empowerment. *'Artificial Martial Arts': Either an android, cyborg or scientifically-altered being may be able to use these techniques, but may be limited to using either their energy sources or whatever that they are equipped with. *'Assassination Arts (Ansatsuken)': Fighting styles created purely for killing others. Possibly achieved through Dark Arts. *'Divine/Demonic Martial Arts': Extremely rare and can never be used by mere mortals. May require Guardianship, Divine Empowerment, Assailant, or Demonic Empowerment. *'Elemental Martial Arts': Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. *'Magical Martial Arts': A form using basic magic in physical combat. *'Scientific Martial Arts': A form using basic science in physical combat. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical Martial Arts are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. Associations *Combat Merging *Divine Combat *Magic *Manifested Attacks *Meta Combat *Ninjutsu Limitations *Only certain practitioners can master certain techniques; usually, this means finding the right teacher, but some are directly tied to bloodline or have less physical requirements (certain type of chi/ki, mental state, etc). *Time between learning it and mastering the techniques depends on the development of the user. *Abandoning or attempting a technique without actually training or practicing it could have terrible results and may sometimes backfire. *Some techniques are considered to be forbidden to use regularly in a bout and could deprive, cripple, strain or even kill the user in careless uses. *Rivals finding the knowledge of the technique's flaws or openings will risk either a swift defeat or anticipation. Known Users See also: Supernatural Martial Arts and Fantastic Fighting Style Cartoons Anime/Manga RPG Gallery Cartoons/Comics The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar, (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts... Katara water whip.gif|...Waterbending, a hydrokinetic martial arts that is based on Tai Chi which like water extremely soft, gentle and flowing, but devastatingly versatile as the spiritual element of Change... Azula Zuko Agni Kai Firebending.gif|...Firebending, a pyrokinetic martial arts based on Northern Shaolin which like fire is aggressive, expanding, and extravagant as the spiritual element of Power... Toph Earth launch.gif|...Earthbending, a geokinetic martial arts based on Hung Gar which like earth is diverse, strong, and enduring as the spiritual element of Substance... Aaang fighting.gif|...and Airbending, an aerokinetic martial arts based on Ba Gua Zhang which like air is passive,flexible and dynamic as the spiritual element of Freedom. Karatekid.PNG|Karate Kid (DC Comics) Superman using Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.JPG|''Torquasm-Rao'' (DC Comics) is a Kryptonian meditation that allow users to tap into their instincts and astral project, and Torquasm-Vo is a psychic discipline that involves focusing one's mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination and can be used to manipulate someone's mind... Superman_Torquasm_Vo.jpg|...Superman using Torquasm-Vo to project an illusion, making his opponent see what he wants them to see... Superman_Torquasm-Rao.jpg|...and Torquasm-Rao to meditate. The Immortal Weapons.jpg|The Immortal Weapons (Marvel Comics) The Black Dragon Death Squad Marvel Comics.jpeg|The personal guards of the San Fran Chinatown crime lord, the Black Dragon, the Black Dragon Death Squad (Marvel Comics) each wield individually powerful mystical martial arts... Rock of the Budda.jpeg|...The Rock of the Buddha, whose skin and strikes are hard as his namesake... Fist of Fire 1.jpeg|...Fist of Fire, who can enhanced a simple and small burn... Fist of Fist 2.jpeg|...to an explosive charge with but a few words... Storm Sword.jpeg|...Storm Sword, a master of the winds and caster of tornadoes... Soul Striker 1.jpeg|...and Soul Striker... Soul Striker.jpeg|...who can literally punch souls and make his victum re-live the worst moments of their life. KFP3 characters.jpg|Po, Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) are the first kung fu masters of their species and created their own animal-based kung fu styles. Master-yao.jpg|Even though his physical strength is limited, Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is able to use kung fu with his mind. Anime/Manga Yoruichi (Bleach) Thunder Goddess.png|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is powerful martial art master who combines Kido spells with Hakuda physical techniques. Don Pan Pan.jpg|Don Pan Pan (Crayon Shin-chan: Burst Serving! Kung Fu Boys) is a master of a mystic martial arts which combines Dark Chi Manipulation and Pressure Point Intuition to defeat enemies. Goku's Beam Emission.gif|A master and proficient user in the art of Ki, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) can pull off supernatural feats... Ki Flight.gif|...such as flight,... Goku's Burst.gif|...project and manipulate it in the form of various techniques... Goku's Kaio-ken.gif|...the Kaio-ken, which can augment his physical strength, speed, and senses up to 20x their natural limit.... Goku's Ki Finger.gif|...reinforce his body... Ripple and Hamon Breathing JoJo.gif|The Ripple/Hamon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is energy used in the way of Sendō, which allows a person to produce an energy identical to the energy of the Sun... Power Fists by Jonathan Joestar.gif|...armed with an arsenal of ancient martial art techniques, Jonathan Joestar combined the Ripple/Hamon energy with his powerful physical strength, coating his fists with it... Joseph Joestar's Hamon Punch!!.gif|...inheriting the ability to produce it from his grandfather and mother, Joseph Joestar uses the Ripple/Hamon for a variaty of purposes... File:Joseph_Joestar_(JoJo)_shoots_cap.gif|...like pressurizing his cola to break a crooked cop's fingers... Caesar Zeppeli's Bubbles (JoJo).gif|Caesar Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) could produce an almost endless amount of Ripple/Hamon-infused bubbles. Kars (JoJo) Hamon.gif|After becoming the Ultimate Being, Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) found he could use and produce the Ripple/Hamon. Gentle Fist.PNG|The Gentle Fist (Naruto) practised by the Hyuga Clan emphasis on incorporating extremely refined chakra control into hand to hand combat… Hinata (Naruto) Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists.gif|…allowing them to perform chakra-powered strikes… Neji Hyuga (Naruto) Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.jpg|…strongest Gentle Fist technique, 8 Trigram 64 Palms. Sanji Diable Jambe.gif|The second-generation master of the Black Leg Style, Sanji (One Piece) evolved his already powerful techniques with his ''Diable Jambe'', a friction infused kicks with the spicy power of a devil... Zoroguro_the_Wandering_Ronin_(One_Piece).gif|A renowned swordsman who created the Santoryu/Three Sword Style, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is capable of wielding one katana in each hand and another one in his mouth,... Zoro's Kokujo - O Tatsumaki (One Piece).gif|...which allows him to produce and create powerful techniques,... Zoro's Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri.png|...most of them manifesting an aura that resembles either mythical or deadly beasts… Zoro's Kiki Kutoryu Asura Face (One Piece).gif|…and by honing his powerful willpower, he can use a more spiritual variation of his Santoryu/Three Sword Style... Zoro's Kiki Kutoryu Asura Arms (One Piece).gif|...Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura which manifests nine additional blades to further enhanced his techniques… Zoro Flying Slash.gif|…and after the 2 years of instene training and constant fights, not only did he furthered honed his sword skills... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|...but also learned Busoshoku Haki,... Zoro_(One_Piece)_uses_Busoshoku_Haki.gif|...which lets him enhance and toughen his swords... Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) combines Iaido swordsmanship with spiritual underworld ice to perform his signature, Blizzard Kill: River Styx Slash. Jinbe (One Piece) water punch.gif|Jinbe (One Piece), a powerful practitioner of Fishman Karate. Hody Jones (One Piece) Uchimizu.gif|Hordy Jones (One Piece) Koala's Fishman Karate (One Piece).gif|Taught by Hack, Koala (One Piece) is a skilled user of Fishman Karate. Rei's Nanto Suicho Ken.gif|Rei's Nanto Suicho Ken/South Dipper Waterfowl Fist (Fist of the North Star) Shu's Nanto Hakuro Ken.gif|Shu's Nanto Hakuro Ken/South Dipper White Heron Fist (Fist of the North Star) Yuda's Densho Reppa (Tradition Defying Wave).gif|Yuda's Nanto Kokaku Ken/South Dipper Flamingo Fist (Fist of the North Star) Flash Step by Souther.gif|Souther's Nanto Hōō Ken/South Dipper Phoenix Fist (Fist of the North Star) Ryuga's Taizan Tenro Ken.gif|Inflicting a cold sensation before death, Ryuga's Taizan Tenrō Ken (Fist of the North Star) severs flesh from his victim's body. Megaton Punch by Raoh, Ken Oh.gif|Raoh/Ken-Oh/King of Fists' Gō no Ken/Fist of Strength (Fist of the North Star) Youjutsu.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) has been trained in Yōjutsu, the art of manipulating Yōki. Okhwang Combat Skill.jpg|Okhwang (The God of High School) can control the fundamental forces for combat. Han Dae-Wi (The God of High School) fist.jpg|Han Dae-Wi (The God of High School) Yongbi's Staff (1).jpg|By coating his Bō with his inner Ki, Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) can use the Black Lancer Seven Chain Technique -''... Yongbi's Staff 4.jpg|...''Black Shattering Blast to destroy Cruel Moon's entire hand... Yongbi's Staff 8.jpg|...and body piece by piece. Yusuke Spirit Punch.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) can infuse his training in Spirit energy manipulation with his street fighting skills to enhance his fighting style. Video Games Yasha1.png|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a skilled martial artist who incorporates his Mantra into his attacks. Terry-kofXIII.jpg|Terry Bogard (The King of Fighters) is trained in Hakkyokuseiken, a martial arts discipline that allows him to channel chi from the Earth itself. KyoWinXIII.png|Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) and his clan are known for their fire-based martial arts. Segata Clones.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) has trained so extensively in martial arts that he can pull of a variety of superhuman/supernatural feats. Super Street Fighter IV-RYU.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) has extensive training in the Ansatsuken fighting style, able to perform such feats as Ki manipulation. Kingdom_of_Paradise_Cover_Art.jpg|There are various characters (Kingdom of Paradise) who uses a unique swords style, which exist in Ouka's Five Clans ranging from the Zangeki Cut (Seiryu), Shitotsu Thrust (Genbu), the Koda Strike (Byakko), Senbu Dance (Suzaku), Chi Sword Fighting (Kirin). There also exists five different Chi Arts among each clan, but can only be used with a unique sword… Shinbu_Kingdom_of_Paradise.jpg|…Shinbu is the fourth practitioner of the San'Yuan, the basis for the Five Clan's sword styles split into Law, Way, Art. The San'Yuan is a style able to earn both the respect and fear of those who've heard of their practitioners as well as being powerful enough to defeat Banko. Shinbu soon learned the purest San'Yuan of Sun, Moon, and Stars. Live Television/Movies Iron Fist Super Punch.gif|Danny Rand (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a martial arts master who incorporates his chi into his fist, augmenting his power to incredible feats. Jedi and Sith.jpg|Force Sensitives (Star Wars Cannon/Legends)... Mace Windu Force Speed.gif|...Mace Windu using Force Speed... Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Ninjutsu Category:Elemental Combat Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Galleries